


Bad Tina's Revenge

by SaraJaye



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Badass Tina, Bathroom makeouts, Blackmail, Episode Callback, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tammy Larson's up to her old tricks again. This time, Tina's more prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Tina's Revenge

Tina Belcher was a lot of things, but embarrassed by her parents was not one of them. Sure, sometimes she'd groan at her mother's antics and her father's puns, but she groaned at everything. She was too used to her family to be embarrassed by anything they did.

So when her mother pranced into the classroom to bring the lunch money she'd forgotten, she thanked her and tried not to cringe when a bunch of kids laughed. At least Jimmy Jr. was out that day, he was working double shifts at his dad's restaurant thanks to most of the waitstaff getting food poisoning from Mr. Pesto's lasagna.

But Tammy Larson was there. And of course, she cornered Tina in the bathroom to taunt her about it.

"Oooh, widdle Tina forget her money-wonies and _Mwommy_ had to bwing it in for her!" she crooned, doing a wiggly sort of dance as she spoke. Showing off the curves of her hips and the boobs that were bigger than Tina's. Not that Tina noticed or cared.

"I know. And I'm glad she did, otherwise I would starve to death," she muttered as she washed her hands, but Tammy still wouldn't take seriousness for an answer.

"And Mommy sang the dumbest song! Gawd, Tina, your mom is soooo lame!"

"I know she is, but I love her." Tammy stomped her foot.

"Dammit, Tina, bite the bait! Get upset or cry or something! ...wait." She smirked. "I'll bet Jimmy Jr. would _love_ to hear all about this!" Tina's cheeks flushed hotly; _crap, I forgot she knows my one true weakness!_ She almost panicked, she almost tried to hide in a toilet stall.

And then Tammy shook her boobs in Tina's face and Tina had her first lesbian thought in all thirteen years of being alive. So she kissed Tammy. It was a weird kiss, Tammy didn't even start kissing back till Tina was out of breath and had to break away. But her lipstick tasted nice!

"Hey, what the hell?!"

"Don't have a crap attack, Tammy," Tina said as smoothly as she could. "Either you don't blab to Jimmy Jr. or I tell the whole school what just happened. And you've gotta make out with me anytime I want or I'll make you laugh-fart every day."

"Hmph! No fair!" Tammy stomped her foot again. "I was gonna make _you_ make out with _me_ in exchange for my not telling Jimmy Jr.!" Tina's mouth dropped open.

"You mean I would've gotten to make out with you either way?"

"Duh."

And then they both started laughing. They laughed so hard that Mr. Frond knocked on the door and demanded to know what was going on, but of course he couldn't barge in there to see for himself because men weren't allowed in the girls' bathrooms. Which made them laugh even harder until Mr. Frond stormed off on a huff.

"How about we just make out whenever we both feel like it and don't tell Jimmy Jr. anything?" Tammy finally said once they got their breath back.

"Sounds good." And so they spent the rest of study hall making out in the girls' room. Tina only briefly wondered what Jimmy Jr. would think if he saw her kissing a girl.

Probably drag Zeke over so they could watch. Boys were like that.


End file.
